puppy_in_my_pocket_future_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarabi
Sarabi is a character in The Lion King. She is the mother of Simba. Appearance Sarabi is a heavily built, dark beige lioness who stands nose height to Scar, which makes her one of the larger queens to rule. Her nose is brown and her chin is prominent, but the rest of her features are graceful and feminine, especially her orange eyes and ears, which are rimmed with brown, which is also something she passes onto Simba. Her paws are also colored. Information Backstory Sarabi was born sometime before the events of the first film and had at least one sister and three nephews, Simba'scousins and Mtoto. ''The Lion King'' Sarabi is first seen outside the den of Pride Rock with baby Simba, where she holds him in her forepaws. Mufasa affectionately nuzzles her and she licks the cub's head, revealing the prince to Rafiki. He anoints the cub, carrying him off as the King and Queen look lovingly at each other, watching their son be presented to the land. She is later seen sleeping beside Mufasa as Simba tries to wake his father, telling him their son is awake. Mufasa tries to stay asleep as long as possible, but eventually they both relent. Sarabi walks by Mufasa, nudging Simba ahead towards his father when the cub stops to nuzzle his mother as the both ascend to the summit. After Simba is told about the Elephant Graveyard from Scar and comes to greet Nala, Sarabi, previously snoozing on a small rock, snatches him up and gives him a bath, amused at his attempts to get away. She inquires her son about the "cool place" he's so eager to show Nala, and consents to the two cubs going to "the waterhole". Knowing her son's mischievous nature however, she is sure to send Zazu along with them. After the stampede, Sarabi is devastated after Mufasa's death, and is seen being comforted by Zazu when the news is broken. Years later, she is summoned by King Scar. The former queen strides fearlessly past the hyenas who growl and nip at her heels. Scar angrily questions her about why the hunting party refuses to do their job, and she replies that there's no prey left due to the hyenas, but Scar passes their failure off as not looking hard enough. Sarabi also adds that there's nothing left, and that they have to leave Pride Rock in order to survive, in which Scar replies, "We're not going anywhere." Sarabi points out he is sentencing them to death and Scar replies, "Then so be it," saying that he is the king and can do whatever he wants. Sarabi angrily replies, "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would--" but she is cut short by Scar when he strikes her with his paw, causing the lioness to fall onto her side. Seeing this, Simba (who was watching closely from a high rock) jumps down to defend his mother. She mistakes him for Mufasa at first, but soon realizes it's her long-lost son, though she asks how it is possible. Simba replies to his mother that it doesn't matter because he has returned home. When the lionesses begin rising up against Scar and the hyenas, two lionesses are shown helping Sarabi up. When Scar pressures Simba into admitting it is his fault his father is dead, Sarabi says in a quiet voice "It's not true, tell me it's not true." Soon after that, Scar admits that he killed Mufasa, and she and Nala are the first lionesses to lunge forward. Finally, after Scar and the hyenas are defeated, she nuzzles her victorious son, and proudly watches him take the Pride Lands back, accepting him as their new king. Gallery this is a gallery of Sarabi. Please do not post fan arts or inappropriate images. 300px-Sarabismiles.png|Sarabi 216px-MufasaSarabiSimba.png|Sarabi, Mufasa, and infant Simba YASarabi.png|young sarabi Category:Lion king Category:Mothers